Project Summary/Abstract ? Parent Study The parent study to this application is the Center for Advancing Multimorbidity Science (CAMS, P20 NR018081-01, PI: Gardner and Rakel). Many people with chronic disease have more than one chronic condition, which is referred to as multimorbidity (multiple chronic conditions: MCC). Patients with MCC have worse health outcomes, including decreased functioning and quality of life as well as greater depression, psychological distress, and mortality. However, little data exist on MCCs risk and treatment profiles to provide direction for clinical practice guidelines development. The specific aims of the parent study are to: 1. Develop a sustainable interdisciplinary biobehavioral research capacity by establishing and coordinating an infrastructure and resources that facilitates the integration of Multimorbidity and Symptom Science through the development of patient risk and therapy responder profiles. 2. Build thematic science beginning with a reconceptualization of the science of Multiple Chronic Conditions (Multimorbidity) to include Symptom Science. 3. Enable research that will develop into new programs of science and independent investigator research applications. Project Summary/Abstract ? Administrative Supplement There is very little in the literature on MCC patterns and their associated pain symptomology for patients with Alzheimer?s disease (AD). This supplemental study will investigate relationships among MCC, pain symptomology, healthcare utilization, and AD. We will leverage big data in a healthcare dataset to describe the most clinically relevant MCC patterns in patients with AD and to characterize the pain symptomology and healthcare utilization. The aims of this study are: 1. Identify and describe the most frequent, highly correlated, and clinically relevant patterns of co-occurring chronic conditions among AD patients. 2. Characterize healthcare utilization and pain symptomology for the MCC patient subgroups identified in Aim 1 and compare among the subgroups. 3. Investigate the relationships between healthcare utilization and pain symptomology and MCC subgroups. The results of this study will inform the prioritization of future research leading to clinical guidelines based on patient profiles that will optimize pain treatments and outcomes for patients with AD and MCC.